


It's our time now

by Julias_Sunshine



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julias_Sunshine/pseuds/Julias_Sunshine
Summary: Evan and Connor meet in once again in college, and this time they grow closer.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	It's our time now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dauntless_dragayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntless_dragayn/gifts).



> This is a late late LATE birthday gift for my friend August. I love them very much <3

Evan sat in the front of his English class. He was there early, one of the first few people in the room. He got anxious when he felt he wouldn’t be punctual, that hadn’t changed since high school. He was sort of watching the door as students came in, taking note of how his new classmates looked and walked and if they entered with a friend or alone.

One person walking in caught his eye. He looked so familiar, Evan couldn’t stop himself from staring. Then it hit him, that was Connor Murphy. His hair was shorter than the last time Evan had seen him, closer to how it looked their sophomore year, but it was definitely him.

Evan’s eyes kept wandering to Connor during the class. He couldn’t help it, he was surprised to see anyone he knew and the professor was just going over the syllabus that was sitting right in front of him.

When class was over, Evan gathered his things, nearly jumping when he looked up to see Connor standing in front of his desk.

“Did you need something?” It sounded too sharp to be an actual question.

“Sorry, just, I know you.” Evan answered, voice small.   
  


“No you don’t.”

“I know _of_ you, then. We went to school together.” Connor seemed to pause at that. Evan continued. “Connor Murphy, right?”

“Yeah,” He said, casting his gaze down. “Um, remind me of your name?”

“Evan. Hansen. Um,”

“Right.” Connor nodded. “Right, yeah. Didn’t recognize you at first.”

That was fair. Evan hadn’t changed much. Maybe he was dressed more casually, but otherwise he thought he looked the same. Still, it’s not like he really _talked_ to Connor much. Or anyone at school besides Jared, for that matter.

“I’ll see you around.” Connor said, tugging at his hoodie sleeve that it was probably too hot to be wearing. And with that, he walked away and Evan was left to gather his materials before heading back to his dorm.

\---

The two didn’t talk much for the first two weeks, but Evan noticed that Connor did wave to him whenever his eyes landed on the other at the beginning of class. 

Then at the end of class one day, Connor approached Evan again. He seemed far more reserved this time. “Do you want to hang out?”

Evan blinked dumbly at the question. “I, uh, yeah! Yeah, sure.”

“We don’t have to. I just thought, because you’re the only person I really know here - never mind.” Connor started to walk away.

“Wait! Wait, no, I - I want to.” He assured. “I would love to hang out.”

Connor was still tense, but his jaw seemed to unclench a little. “How about this weekend?”

“That sounds good.” Evan nodded. “I’m in 236. It’s just me in there if you want to come over.”

That earned a smile from Connor. Neither of them had classes on Fridays, so they agreed to meet up that afternoon.

\---

Evan was giddy and nervous going to bed on Thursday, and he woke up feeling the same. It was silly and embarrassing, but it had been so long since he had made a new friend. It felt childish, but he cleaned up his already neat room and made a mental list of things he and Connor could do together.

They ended up streaming movies on Evan’s laptop, talking over it half the time. It was nice, having someone there to make comments to instead of sitting alone quietly. 

Evan didn’t feel much closer to Connor when he left that evening, but he _did_ feel a lot more relaxed around him. As the days passed, the two boys grew closer. They would text often, even when Evan was fairly sure the other was in class. Stupid inside jokes and references started forming, and they decided that the Friday hangouts would be a weekly thing. 

The two started to stick together, extending their hangouts past Fridays and into homework sessions during the week. Neither liked parties, which relieved Evan greatly, but they would always try to hang out when the off campus house was abuzz with drunken students. Though parties were a no-go, neither liked being alone all that much either. This felt better. Evan didn’t feel like he was missing out on the college experience because he _did_ have a friend. A friend that he felt he could trust now.

\---

“You know, I had a crush on you in middle school.” Connor said it with a laugh, so casually that Evan almost missed what he was saying. 

“On _me_?” He questioned, eyes going wide. They had just been in Evan’s room, listening to music and scribbling in adult colouring books that Heidi had gotten Evan to help him soothe himself. The confession seemed to come out of no where. 

“Yeah. You were actually nice to me, even if we didn’t talk much. Plus, you’re cute.”

Evan ducked his head, smiling bashfully. “I, uh, thanks. I’ve had a crush on you too.”

Connor raised his eyebrows at him. “When?”

Evan cleared his throat but otherwise didn’t answer. 

“What, like, in high school? If it was last year, I’m going to -”

“In college.” He answered before he could stop himself.

Connor blinked dumbly at Evan. “In college.” He echoed. “We’re in college right now.”

“We are.” Evan agreed. “You were really nice to me. And cute.” Evan said, attempting to parrot Connor’s words back to him. 

Connor hesitated before murmuring, “I lied.” At Evan’s confused and frankly concerned look, he continued. “I didn’t _use to_ have a crush on you. It’s still kind of there.” Evan was silent, and Connor could feel his skin crawling. A terrible realization seemed to hit him. “Oh.”

“What?” Evan asked, voice weak.

“You were - no. No, I get it. You were just fucking with me.” 

“What? No. No, I just-”

“I get it.” He repeated, voice sharper than before. “Fuck you.”

Connor stood up and was starting towards the door and Evan didn’t know what to do. He reached out and took Connor’s hand in a desperate attempt to get him to stay. “I wasn’t joking.” He blurted. “I really really like you! I just - It’s embarrassing.”

Connor pulled his arm away from Evan, expression guarded. “Why is it embarrassing? Because it’s me?”

“ _No!_ No. Because I’m _me_ and I don’t get why you would even like me. You’re pretty and artistic and fun to be around and I’m boring and honestly st-”   


“Evan.” Connor cut him off. He slowly reached out to take hold of his hand again. “Stop that. I think you’re wonderful.” After a soft sigh, he added, “Would you want to go out? Give a date a try?” 

Evan nodded. His mind was still racing, but he at the very least felt wanted now. It was a really wonderful feeling. 

\---

It was their first date, and Evan was all nerves. It was nothing fancy, a simple dinner date at the local Denny’s. Connor drove them there, and insisted on paying because he was the one who asked Evan out. He had tried to argue that they could just split the check, but Connor shot that down pretty fast.

This shouldn’t have been different from when they would grab dinner together at the cafeteria, yet Evan’s heart still gave an excited flutter when Connor sat across from him. This was a date. A date! He had never been on a date before.

They both got pancakes, Evan’s with bananas on top and Connor’s with chocolate chips. They chatted about classes and books and their plans for next weekend while waiting and between bites of their food.

Evan convinced Connor to at least let him cover the tip if he was getting the bill. They paid and then they were both out of there. Connor walked Evan to his dorm, who gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. Once the door was shut behind him, Evan hopped onto his bed and hid his face in the pillow. He felt like a giddy middle schooler who just talked to his crush for the first time. It was a wonderful feeling, like he was floating, and he couldn’t help but laugh to himself all alone in his room.

\---

It was a peaceful night. Evan and Connor were curled up on Evan’s bed, watching a movie on his laptop while they shared a blanket. Evan couldn’t stop glancing from the movie to the boy at his side before he finally spoke up.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked, voice soft and hesitant. There was no immediate response, and that made his stomach churn. He cast his eyes down, an apology ready to fall from his lips, but then Connor was there. Connor was there and he was kissing him and Evan froze up, unsure what he should do. Eventually, he relaxed enough to set his hands on Connor’s arms and melt into the kiss.

They were both smiling when they parted, cheeks flushed. Evan let out a little giggle as he leaned in to kiss him again. He couldn’t help it, he was just so happy. Their kiss melted into little pecks, Evan peppering them all over Connor’s face until they were both laughing. 

Gosh, Evan loved Connor’s laugh. It was crazy to think how little he had heard of it in high school, and how much he had heard it in these past few months. A lot can change in a year, he supposed. Evan had never expected college to be so _good_ , but that perception changed too. He was happy now. Sure, some of his classes had him struggling and it was only the beginning, but his grades were good and he had a _boyfriend_ and he didn’t feel alone.

He wasn’t alone. 


End file.
